


Puzzling

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chanyeol - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, M/M, OOC, Smut, jongin - Freeform, rate m, slight chansoo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Kyungsoo harus menjalani karantina di rumah sakit jiwa. Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Kim Jongin seorang dokter jiwa yang mengubah hidupnya menjadi kepingan puzzle yang tak terbentuk sempurna.#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Puzzling

**Title**

Puzzling

** Main Cast **

Kyungsoo

Jongin

** Side Cast **

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, others

**Warning**

BL, OOC, SMUT, ANGST, FLUFF

**Summary**

Kyungsoo harus menjalani karantina di rumah sakit jiwa. Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Kim Jongin seorang dokter jiwa yang mengubah hidupnya menjadi kepingan puzzle yang tak terbentuk sempurna.

** Author’s Note **

Mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang memuaskan dan banyak kesalahan baik dari ejaan, jalan cerita, dan kosa kata karena aku masih dalam tahap belajar. Terimakasih karena sudah membaca.

** Kode Prompt **

BL028 “Trauma masa lalu, tuli, lalu bisikan yang terus meraung dipikirannya. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti mengapa begitu banyak masalah yang menimpa hidupnya.”

**Tag**

Kaisoo, Slight Chansoo, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol, SMUT, Rated M, OOC, ANGST, FLUFF, Happy Ending

#KFFdiRumahAja

**PROLOG**

Kebebasan, satu kata dengan arti yang beragam. Setiap orang punya makna kebebasannya sendiri. Ada yang mengartikan kebebasan adalah dimana tak ada aturan di dunia ini. Ada pula yang mengartikan kebebasan dengan sederhana yaitu, dimana kau bebas merasakan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan helai rambutmu sembari menatap birunya langit dengan kedua matamu atau mendengar kicau burung yang bersangkar di atas pohon dengan telingamu. Namun bagi seorang Kyungsoo, kebebasan adalah saat ia tertidur dan menjelajahi alam mimpinya, dimana ia dapat menghindari kenyataan dan suara yang begitu memekakan telinga.

Bisikan itu kerap datang tanpa permisi membuatnya tak mampu untuk berkutik ataupun lari untuk pergi. Mencoba mencari dari mana datangnya bisikan itu rasanya percuma, kyungsoo tidak lupa bahwa ia tuli dan sendiri di ruangan ini. Tapi bisikan itu lama-lama membuatnya pening. 

"ARGHHH" 

Kyungsoo mencoba menekan telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Namun bisikan itu enggan untuk pergi dan hanya tambah bising. Ia tak dapat menahan emosi yang timbul dalam dirinya ketika bisikan itu semakin tak terkendali. Kyungsoo mengamuk menghancurkan segala yang ada di depannya, mencoba membuka pintu yang mengurungnya, serta berteriak meminta tolong. Namun tak akan ada yang mendengarnya karena semua ini hukuman untuknya.

_"Kau pembunuh"_

_"Dia tidak bersalah"_

_"Kau pantas untuk berada disini"_

_"Kau begitu bodoh Kyungsoo"_

_"Kau sudah gila"_

_"Bahkan kau tidak pantas berada diantara mereka yang normal"_

Perlahan Kyungsoo mulai melemah dan mampu mengendalikan dirinya namun dadanya begitu sesak membuatnya terjatuh di lantai yang dingin sembari meringkuk dan memeluk lututnya. Air matanya mulai turun dan ia mulai terisak

"Hiks...Aku bukan pembunuh, aku bahkan menjadi tuli karena ingin menyelamatkannya...hiks" 

Saat tangis serta bisikan itu menghilang, ia merasa ada seseorang yang mencoba membuka pintunya. Seseorang yang membuat hidupnya menjadi kepingan puzzle yang tak pernah lengkap dan terbentuk sempurna. Seorang dokter kejiwaan dengan segala kedoknya, menyembunyikan kepingan puzzle dalam hidup Kyungsoo di dalam sebuah kesalahan yang indah, yaitu jatuh cinta.

#KFFdiRumahAja

  * **Into You**



Senja berlalu dengan cepat, tak banyak yang dapat diperbuat oleh kyungsoo, ia hanya diam terpaku dalam angan serta imaji yang tak selaras dengan kenyataan. Perlahan ia memandang lurus pada sebuah celah kecil yang terhalang teralis besi yang rapuh merasakan bagaimana cahaya senja menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan sempit itu. Cahaya itu mengingatkannya akan hidupnya saat ia memiliki mimpi dan bebas menentukan jalan hidupnya. 

Kyungsoo terjebak dalam sebuah ironi yang begitu pahit dalam hidup, merasakan bagaimana semua miliknya direnggut secara paksa, bahkan ia harus rela untuk 'di karantina' untuk waktu yang lama tanpa sebuah kepastian kapan berakhirnya.

Terkadang rasanya ia ingin tertawa ketika mengingat takdirnya yang kacau dan pendengarnya menjadi tuli atau terkadang meraung mencoba lari dari semua suara gaduh dalam pikirannya. 

Kyungsoo duduk di atas bangsalnya menghadap pintu yang tertutup rapat sembari menunggu waktunya keluar dari kamarnya yang menyesakkan ini,

"....55 56 57 58 59 60" 

Tepat pada hitunganya yang ke 60 pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan seorang perawat dengan pakaian khas rumah sakit jiwa. Perawat itu mulai menghampiri kyungsoo dengan sorot mata yang tertuju padanya dan tak sedikitpun teralihkan. Saat perawat itu tepat berada di depan kyungsoo, ia menggenggam tangan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tersentak mulai berteriak dan kembali memberontak. Perawat itu menggunakan bahasa isyarat menyatakan bahwa kyungsoo harus tenang karena dokter Kim akan segera tiba.

Ketika Kyungsoo melihat nama 'dokter Kim', ia melunak dan mengikuti perawat yang membawanya ke dalam sebuah ruangan konsultasi. Ruangan tersebut didominasi dengan warna putih, terdapat sebuah meja dan dua bangku yang disusun berhadapan. Ruangan ini layaknya ruangan interogasi di kantor kepolisian hanya saja ruang interogasi berwarna gelap sedangkan ruangan ini berwarna cerah.

Kyungsoo dituntun oleh sang perawat pada bangku khusus dimana pada sisi kanan dan kiri pada pegangan serta kaki kursi terdapat sebuah tali.

Perawat itu mulai mengikatkan tali-tali itu pada tangan dan kakinya. Tepat saat Kyungsoo ingin memberontak, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang dokter berusia 36 tahun dengan _name tag_ bertuliskan **_‘Kim Jongin’_ **.

Seusai sang perawat pergi, Jongin menghampiri kyungsoo dan mulai melepaskan ikatan itu. Lalu Jongin duduk pada kursi tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo.

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

Jongin bertanya dengan bahasa isyarat, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang dokter yang sudah membuatnya terjebak dalam rumah sakit jiwa.

"Apakah itu penting?" 

Kyungsoo berujar dengan nyalang, menekan setiap kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Nyatanya Kyungsoo sudah muak berada di rumah sakit ini, berada di lingkungan orang-orang yang kehilangan akalnya membuat akalnya semakin terganggu.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah miniatur pohon bunga sakura dengan sebuah nama yang terukir pada batangnya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan terluka. Miniatur itu mengingatkannya pada seorang yang pernah singgah dalam hatinya, seseorang yang membuat hidupnya berubah.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo mulai memperhatikannya, ia mencondongkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya diam memperhatikan apa yang akan Jongin perbuat, perlahan Kyungsoo merasakan hembusan napas sang dokter pada wajahnya, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya karena baginya jarak ini terlalu dekat. Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang ditempelkan pada kerah bajunya, saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat Jongin yang sudah kembali pada posisinya dan dengan sebuah tape perekam dari dalam tas yang ia bawa.

_"Aku ingin mendokumentasi konsultasi hari ini"_

Ujar Jongin dengan bahasa isyarat sembari menatap Kyungsoo dengan sangat lekat. Kyungsoo seketika termegap ia begitu bodoh berasumsi sesuatu hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi antara dokter kejiwaan dengan pasiennya yang sakit jiwa.

_"Apa kau mengingat sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan miniatur ini?"_

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng. Arti gelengan itu bukanlah mengertikan kata 'tidak' untuk pertanyaan Jongin. Namun untuk mengartikan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak ingin membahas hal yang berkaitan dengan miniatur itu. 

_"Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?"_

Jongin kembali mengeluarkan dua buah cincin _soundwave_ dengan ukiran gelombang suara yang memiliki arti yang berbeda. Pada cincin dengan ukuran lebih besar bermakna kata _‘yes, I do’_ , Kyungsoo masih ingat cincin itu dibentuk dari suaranya. Dan pada cincin yang lebih kecil bermakna kata _‘will you marry me?’_ , yang dibentuk dari suara mantan calon suaminya. 

Kyungsoo mulai merasakan sakit di kepalanya dan tiba-tiba suara-suara itu kembali hadir membuatnya berteriak dengan histeris.

"AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH"

"AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH"

"AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH" 

Kyungsoo mengulangi kata yang sama sembari menekan telinganya dengan sangat kuat. Jongin yang melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, mencoba untuk menghampirinya dan meraih tangan kyungsoo yang berada di telinganya. Jongin berlutut dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat. Jongin menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo yang berair,

_"Aku percaya padamu, kau bukan seorang pembunuh"_

Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin dengan bahasa isyarat, mulai menangis dan terisak. Tanpa ragu Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengusap punggungnya dengan begitu lembut. 

_"Walaupun tak ada yang percaya padamu, aku akan selalu percaya denganmu"_

Setelah Jongin berujar dengan bahasa isyarat, Kyungsoo mulai tenang dan menatap Jongin dengan begitu lekat. Jongin membalas tatapan Kyungsoo dan mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo. Jongin mengamati bentuk wajah pasiennya itu dari dekat, ia bahkan tak pernah memandang pasiennya yang lain sedekat ini, karena Kyungsoo berbeda dari semua pasiennya, dan selamanya akan berbeda.

Jongin ingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah pribadi yang kuat namun memiliki hati yang lembut. Kyungsoo memiliki begitu banyak masalah dalam hidupnya serta trauma akibat masa lalunya yang begitu kelam. Jongin merasa ada yang menarik dari seorang Kyungsoo dan secara perlahan Jongin jatuh hati pada Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin harus menerima fakta ter pahitnya, bahwa pasien itu pernah menjadi milik sahabatnya, _Park Chanyeol_.

#KFFdiRumahAja

_"Jongin, maafkan... aku dan tolong berjanjilah... kau akan selalu menjaga Kyungsoo. Aku rasa ini... akan menjadi permintaan... terakhir dalam... hidupku"_

_Ujar chanyeol saat berada di ruang ICU dengan suara lirih, tubuhnya begitu lemah dan detak jantungnya mulai melemah. Ventilator yang membantu pernapasannya itu bahkan terasa percuma bagi Chanyeol yang mulai kesulitan mengambil setiap oksigen yang tersedia. Setidaknya Chanyeol sudah merasa tenang, karena ia telah menitipkan hartanya yang paling berharga pada satu-satunya orang yang ia percaya. Chanyeol mulai tak sadarkan diri, bahkan elektrokardiogram telah menunjukan sebuah garis lurus yang panjang._

_Dokter yang mendengar alarm berbahaya itu mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk keluar. Jongin melihat sahabatnya dari kaca tembus pandang. Sang dokter berusaha memberikan defibrillator. Namun sayangnya elektrokardiogram tidak menunjukan perubahannya. Sang Dokter memberi isyarat pada sang perawat bahwa Chanyeol telah pergi untuk selamanya._

_Sang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu dan meminta maaf kepada Jongin karena merasa telah gagal untuk menyelamatkan pasiennya itu._

_Jongin pergi dari ruangan ICU menuju sebuah kamar. Ia melihat seorang pria yang terbaring lemah dengan banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya, Jongin menghampiri pria itu dan menggenggam tangan pria itu._

_"Aku akan selalu berada disisimu selamanya, Kyungsoo"_

_Walaupun saat itu Jongin juga terluka, ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk berada di samping lelaki yang ia cintai dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya._

_Selama Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri, Jongin Lah yang menemaninya. Namun hari itu, Jongin hanya mampu melihat Kyungsoo dari jauh. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang telah sadarkan diri tengah melamun dengan pandangan kosong, memandang jendela kaca di samping bangsalnya, tak menghiraukan seorang wanita paruh baya yang berteriak histeris di belakang tubuhnya._

_"Tak merestui pernikahan itu adalah keputusan yang tepat. Tetapi kau tetap saja membuat putraku kehilangan nyawanya. Sekarang aku semakin percaya pada omongan orang-orang, bahwa kau adalah pembawa sial. Kau harus membayar semuanya, aku akan mengirimmu ke dalam jeruji besi dan akan kupastikan kau disana untuk seumur hidupmu!!!"_

_Ia melihat bagaimana wanita itu mulai mendekat pada Kyungsoo dan menamparnya dengan sangat keras, Kyungsoo mulai melihat wanita itu dengan pandangan yang kosong namun matanya terhias air mata_

_"Eomma, apa Chanyeol baik-baik saja?"_

_Kyungsoo berujar dengan pandangan berharapnya, namun emosi wanita itu semakin memuncak, ketika kenyataannya kyungsoo tidak mendengar apa yang sedari tadi ia ucapkan._

_"YAKK, SUDAH KUKATAKAN JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGIL DIRIKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU, KAU HANYA PEMBAWA SIAL!!! KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR SEUMUR HIDUPMU"_

_Saat wanita itu mencoba untuk melampiaskan amarahnya seorang perawat datang dan memaksa wanita itu untuk keluar,_

_"KAU MEMANG PEMBUNUH, KAU PEMBAWA SIAL"_

_Wanita itu berteriak histeris saat dibawa paksa oleh perawat itu. Jongin hanya mampu melihatnya dari jauh, ia menyesali tindakannya yang pengecut dan membiarkan pria yang ia cintai terluka dengan begitu parah. Karena Jongin begitu takut untuk menghadapi kenyataannya._

_"Hikss...Eomma aku tak bisa mendengarnya, eomma jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku takut jika aku harus sendiri lagi...hikss"_

_Jongin mendengar isakan Kyungsoo, hal itu membuat nyalinya menciut dan keberaniannya terbakar oleh rasa bersalahnya. Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu dengan seorang yang ia cintai untuk sementara waktu._

_"Maafkan aku Soo..."_

Jongin sadar dari lamunannya dan mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya saat ia sadar posisinya yang begitu dekat dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin melangkah mundur dan kembali pada kursinya

_"Kyungsoo, aku tau ini tak akan mudah bagimu. Namun, kau harus belajar berbagi apa yang kau rasakan. Melepaskan semua yang kau pendam, mungkin dapat membantumu keluar dari trauma itu dan mengingat kepingan memorimu yang hilang"_

Jongin berujar, menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang memainkan jemarinya, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat gugup hal itu membuat Jongin tak dapat melanjutkan konsultasi ini.

_"Kurasa, kau perlu istirahat. Aku tak mau memaksa jika kau belum siap, aku akan menunggumu. Aku akan selalu menunggumu"_

Jongin memberikan sebuah buku note kecil bergambar beruang dan sebuah pulpen dengan karakter penguin sebagai tutupnya.

Kyungsoo melihat barang yang ada di hadapannya, ia bingung apa maksud Jongin memberikannya buku note kecil dan pulpen.

 _"Jika kau tak bisa bercerita apa yang kau rasa padaku, setidaknya kau dapat membaginya pada beruang dan penguin itu. Kau pasti merasa kesepian saat berada disini, bukan?_ "

Jongin kembali berujar dengan bahasa isyarat. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama wajahnya berhiaskan awan kelabu. Kyungsoo merasa sesuatu yang tidak asing, namun ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan itu.

#KFFdiRumahAja

  * **Trauma**



Kyungsoo sedang berbaring di atas bangsalnya saat makan malamnya tiba. Ia melihat pada nampan yang dibawa oleh seorang perawat, terdapat menu yang sangat membosankan bagi Kyungsoo dan obat-obatan yang sangat menyiksanya. 

Hidup dalam sebuah kamar dan tak dapat bertindak sesuai keinginannya, membuat Kyungsoo mudah merasa bosan dan kesepian. Sakit yang Kyungsoo derita membuatnya semakin tersiksa. 

Seusai Kyungsoo memakan makan malamnya, Kyungsoo membuka sebuah buku note kecil pemberian dokter Kim, Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat hal yang terjadi selama konsultasinya. 

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya memanggil kembali memori yang terkubur dalam ingatannya. Kyungsoo mulai menggoreskan tinta di atas buku tersebut, merangkai setiap gambaran dari kenangan masa lalunya yang berubah menjadi sebuah trauma. Kyungsoo merangkai memorinya menjadi kata. Kyungsoo menuliskan kembali perasaan yang ia pendam.

Kyungsoo kehilangan ayahnya saat ia berusia 3 tahun, setelah ayahnya meninggal ibunya Kyungsoo jatuh sakit dan harus menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit. Sang kakak Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya tulang punggung keluarga. 

Saat Kyungsoo berusia 6 tahun, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ibunya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, menyusul sang ayah di alam keabadian. Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo dirawat oleh keluarganya yang tersisa yaitu Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo selisih 9 tahun. Kyungsoo tak tahu apa pekerjaan sang kakak yang masih di bawah umur itu. Tetapi semua keinginannya selalu dapat dipenuhi oleh sang kakak. Bahkan Kyungsoo memiliki uang tabungan yang cukup banyak serta dapat bersekolah dari usaha kakaknya itu.

Namun pada malam ulang tahunnya yang ke 15 tahun, rumahnya kedatangan seorang tamu yang tak Kyungsoo kenal. Kyungsoo ingat pada malam itu. Baekhyun menyuruhnya bersembunyi di balik sebuah lemari yang sempit kemudian Baekhyun menguncinya dari luar. Setelahnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengar suara yang sangat gaduh dan beberapa suara tembakan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia mengingat semua yang ia dengar dengan begitu jelas.

#KFFdiRumahAja

_"Yak!! Kenapa kau lari membawa uang bos besar???"_

_"Aku tak membawa uang itu, itu semua milikku, bayaranku"_

_"Kau pengkhianat, kau membuat bos besar marah, jangan kau lupa Baekhyun, kau hidup karena belas kasih bos besar!!"_

_"Aku tak pernah hidup dari belas kasihnya. Aku hidup karena usahaku, aku rela mengorbankan diriku untuk mendapatkan semua harta itu"_

_"Kau mencuri Baekhyun"_

_"Aku memang mencuri dan bosmu juga seorang pencuri, kau jangan lupa. Aku yang mengorbankan nyawaku untuk itu. Seharusnya aku mendapatkan jatah yang lebih banyak!!"_

**_DORR!!DORR!!DORR!!_ **

_Kyungsoo mendengar suara tembakan itu dengan jelas, ia meringkuk dalam gelap. Kyungsoo menekan telinganya, hatinya meringis, air matanya perlahan turun. Ia ingin berteriak namun ia tak bisa. Setelah suara tembakan itu berhentI, ia mendengar suara kakaknya yang begitu lemah memanggil namanya. Perlahan lemari itu terbuka, Kyungsoo melihat dengan jelas seorang yang terkapar dengan darah yang mengalir di lantai rumahnya, kemudian ia melihat kakaknya yang berdiri dengan gemetar sambil menekan bagian dada kirinya yang juga berlumuran darah dan bersarang sebuah peluru_

_“Kyungsoo, maafkan aku karena selama ini kau hidup dengan seorang pencuri sepertiku”_

_Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara yang terbata dan begitu lemah kemudian ia terjatuh. Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri dan mendekap sang kakak yang jatuh terbaring di tanah dengan tangan yang gemetar_

_“Hyung, kau tak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu, aku yang salah karena menjadi beban untukmu”_

_Kyungsoo berujar dengan air mata yang jatuh dengan bebas mengenai sang kakak dalam dekapannya. Kyungsoo mencoba mengambil telepon genggam milik sang kakak untuk menghubungi ambulan. Sang kakak yang melihat adiknya menangis, mencoba menghapus air matanya dengan sangat lemah_

_“Kyungsoo, kau tidak boleh menangis, maafkan aku yang tak bisa menemani dirimu untuk kedep...”_

_Sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya Kyungsoo sudah memotong ucapannya_

_“Hyung pasti baik-baik saja”_

_“Eomma maafkan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo”_

_Ujar Baekhyun dengan sangat lemah dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri. Kyungsoo mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun,_

_“ Hikss...Hyung... bangun..Hikss”_

_Kyungsoo menangis dan menguatkan dekapannya._

#KFFdiRumahAja

_Kyungsoo melihat proses kremasi sang kakak dengan pilu yang bersarang dalam jiwanya, Ia tinggal dalam rumah duka selama 3 hari. Ia memandang foto sang kakak dengan air mata yang tak berhenti membasahi kedua pipinya. Kyungsoo bahkan berusaha menguatkan dirinya yang hancur saat mengantarkan abu sang kakak ke krematorium dimana sang ibu dan ayahnya berada lebih dulu disana. Kyungsoo memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya dengan jiwa yang hancur dan raga yang pilu._

_Kyungsoo yang berusia 15 tahun harus menanggung hidupnya sendiri. Setiap malam, memorinya kembali memutar setiap suara yang ia dengar saat dirinya terkunci dalam lemari yang membuatnya menjadi gelisah sepanjang malam._

_Hari itu, Kyungsoo berada di sekolahnya, ia didatangi oleh seorang polisi untuk dimintai keterangan terkait kematian kakaknya, namun saat ia berusaha menceritakan, tiba-tiba suara aneh bermunculan hingga membuatnya panik dan histeris. Bahkan sang polisi harus mendatangkan psikiater untuk berbicara dengannya, dan untuk yang pertama kalinya Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, seorang psikiater muda berusia 25 tahun yang berusaha membantunya keluar dari sesuatu yang disebut ‘trauma’._

Kyungsoo menangis mencoba mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit dalam hatinya. Rasanya begitu menyesakan ketika ia mengingat masa lalunya. Ia lelah ketika dunia menyalahkan dan membuatnya di karantina dalam rumah sakit jiwa untuk waktu yang lama. Kyungsoo meringkuk di atas bangsalnya, buku yang berada di sebelahnya basah oleh air matanya. Kyungsoo mencoba lari dari semua rasa itu menuju alam mimpinya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkar di pinggangnya, ia membuka matanya dan memandang sebuah tangan sedang memeluknya dari belakang, ia tersentak dan menoleh. Ia melihat Jongin yang sedang tertidur dengan memeluknya dengan erat di atas bangsal yang sempit. Kyungsoo memandangi psikiater itu, ia mulai menyentuh wajah Jongin. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, bahkan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bagaimana napas Jongin yang menerpa wajahnya.

“Dokter Kim...” 

Kyungsoo berujar dengan perlahan. Namun, suaranya mampu membuat Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya. Jongin melihat wajah Kyungsoo dengan sangat dekat kemudian ia meletakkan jarinya pada bibir Kyungsoo

“ststt...” 

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang meletakan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Kyungsoo, hal itu membuat detak jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Kemudian ia melihat Jongin berujar kembali dengan bahasa isyarat

_“Jangan berisik, nanti ada yang dengar”_

Kyungsoo hanya diam menuruti perintah sang dokter. Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin yang berada di depannya. Ia memandang dengan begitu hangat. Jongin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo, pandangannya perlahan turun menuju bibir ranum milik Kyungsoo. Jongin dan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya bersama dengan napas yang begitu berat sembari menyatukan dahi mereka. Perlahan Bibir keduanya menyatu, menyentuh dan saling merasakan kelembutan dari bibir keduanya. 

Jongin mulai melumat bibir bawah dan atas Kyungsoo secara bergantian, Kyungsoo yang merasakan getaran aneh dalam dirinya melampiaskannya dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jongin. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi ganas dan perlahan membawa Jongin untuk mengungkung Kyungsoo yang berada di bawahnya, Kyungsoo menekankan tanganya pada tengkuk dan kemudian ia membawa jemarinya pada rambut Jongin. Jongin mencoba membawa lidahnya masuk lebih dalam untuk menari bersama lidah Kyungsoo. 

Mereka saling bertukar saliva dan merasakan rasa satu sama lain. Ciuman itu menjadi sangat intens, Kyungsoo yang kehabisan napasnya mencoba menyadarkan Jongin yang berada di atasnya. Ia mencoba memukul dada Jongin, Jongin yang tersadar melepaskan ciumannya dengan tidak rela. Napas keduanya begitu bergemuruh, begitu berantakan. Mata mereka masih memandang satu dengan yang lainya begitu dalam. Kyungsoo mencoba menetralkan napasnya sebelum ia berujar,

"Dokter Kim, ini tidak benar"

Jongin yang berada di atas Kyungsoo, menyentuh perlahan bibir Kyungsoo yang membengkak dengan jemarinya, menghapus jejak saliva yang mereka buat. Jongin bangun dari posisinya dan berbaring di samping Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan yang hangat

_"Semua menjadi benar ketika kau jatuh cinta"_

Jongin berujar dengan bahasa isyarat. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasakan Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika melihat kata 'cinta' yang terucap dari Jongin. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin sebelum akhirnya kembali menuju alam mimpinya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo terbagun dari tidurnya dan merasakan ranjangnya yang kosong. Kyungsoo teringat akan kejadian yang ia alami semalam. Apakah ia hanya bermimpi, tetapi mengapa semua terasa begitu nyata. Ia masih ingat saat merasakan suatu perasaan aneh ketika Jongin mengatakan kata 'cinta'. Kyungsoo mencoba mengartikan perasaan, mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta pada Psikiater yang merawatnya selama 3 bulan itu atau ia hanya terbawa suasana.

Karena tak semua perasaan dapat diungkapkan. Beberapa terpendam dan membentuk sebuah peraga yang tak pernah nyata, bermain dalam dunia maya. Seperti itulah mimpi bekerja dengan merangkai setiap perasaan yang terpendam menjadi sebuah cerita yang tak sejalan dengan kenyataan. Namun Kyungsoo berharap bahwa kejadian semalam adalah kenyataan.

#KFFdiRumahAja

  * **Try to Remember**



Kyungsoo memulai paginya dengan mandi di kamar mandi pada sudut kamarnya yang sempit. Mencoba menetralkan pikirannya yang kacau akibat hal yang terjadi. Kyungsoo merasa tidak asing dengan ciuman yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Jongin. Tapi ia tidak tahu, apakah yang terjadi semalam itu nyata atau hanyalah mimpi belaka. 

Seusai mandi, ia memakai baju khas seorang pasien rumah sakit yang sangat membosankan bagi dirinya. Ia ingin kembali memakai baju dengan motif yang beragam atau warna yang bermacam, karena selama tiga bulan hidupnya di rumah sakit jiwa, warna hidupnya memudar dan Kyungsoo merasa hidupnya bagaikan sebuah kepingan puzzle yang tak terbentuk dengan sempurna, ada bagian yang hilang tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagian mana dalam hidupnya yang hilang. Setiap kali Kyungsoo mencoba mencari bagian yang hilang itu, bisikan aneh serta suara yang sangat bising dalam kepalanya membuat begitu kacau dan tak dapat berpikir dengan benar.

Saat Kyungsoo sibuk dalam pikirannya, seorang perawat datang untuk memberikannya makan dan obat. Sang perawat berujar kepada Kyungsoo dengan bahasa isyarat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan yang ia sebut sebagai kamar itu,

_“Nanti aku akan kembali, konsultasi akan dimulai 2 jam lagi, jadilah pasien yang penurut jika kau ingin keluar dari sini”_

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menuruti apa yang diinstruksikan oleh sang perawat. Kyungsoo terdiam dan kembali membuka buku catatan pemberian sang dokter. Ia melihat catatan yang ia tuliskan semalam dan ada beberapa noda luntur di tulisannya akibat air matanya. Perasaan Kyungsoo sedikit membaik, ia berusaha menerima kenyataan dan melepas semua rasa sakitnya dengan perlahan. Mungkin air mata dapat membantunya untuk keluar dari rasa sakit yang dibentuk oleh traumanya. 

Kyungsoo menangis kembali karena ia merasa ada yang kosong dalam dirinya, ia merasa kesepian, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat pening dan otaknya membentuk gambaran seorang lelaki yang sangat buram sedang berdiri di atas altar pernikahan kemudian ia kembali mendengar bisikan yang sangat nyata, saat pria itu mengucapkan janji pernikahannya, lalu ia mendengar suara dentuman yang sangat keras. Kyungsoo menekan telinganya dengan sangat kuat, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menangis dengan lebih keras bahkan tangisan itu berubah menjadi teriakan histeris mencoba untuk memusnahkan semua gambaran yang dibentuk oleh otaknya itu.

Tak lama, beberapa perawat masuk kedalam kamar itu dan melihat Kyungsoo yang histeris dengan meringkuk di atas bangsalnya sembari menekan telinganya kuat-kuat. Kyungsoo melihat beberapa perawat yang mencoba mendekatinya kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada seorang perawat yang masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan sang dokter, Kim Jongin. Jongin mencoba mendekatinya sembari berujar dengan bahasa isyarat,

 _“Tenang Kyungsoo semua akan baik-baik saja. Lihat kau tidak sendirian, kami semua disini, jadi jangan takut dengan apa yang kau lihat dan kau dengar”_

Jongin mencoba menghampiri Kyungsoo, saat ia sudah dekat dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya kemudian ia menyuntikkan obat penenang pada Kyungsoo. Perlahan Kyungsoo mulai melemah dan kesadarannya mulai hilang. Jongin berujar kepada para perawat setelah ia meletakan Kyungsoo dengan posisi yang benar di atas bangsalnya,

“Aku perlu mengajaknya bicara setelah ia sadar, jadi tolong tinggalkan kami berdua disini dan jangan ada yang mengganggu”

Setelah semua perawat keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Jongin menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya dari dalam dengan kunci yang ia punya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terbaring di atas bangsalnya. Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo, ia mengamati wajah Kyungsoo dari dekat kemudian tangannya merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah sedikit panjang dan menutupi wajahnya.

“Aku ingin kau mengingatku. Tapi sepertinya itu malah melukaimu lebih dalam” 

Kemudian Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo, ia menumpahkan segala perasaannya dalam ciuman itu. Air matanya perlahan turun dan membuat kening Kyungsoo juga basah. Jongin menghapus air matanya dan menahan rasa sesak yang bersemayam dalam dadanya. Jongin melihat buku catatan yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo saat konsultasi sebelumnya di sudut bangsal. Ia membuka catatan itu dan membaca halaman pertamanya, 

_Aku tak pernah sekalipun berharap sebuah kebahagian dalam hidupku. Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia bila semua orang yang mencintaiku pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri. Apakah aku tak pantas menerima cinta di dunia ini? Aku membenci bagaimana rasa sakit itu hadir saat mereka yang mencintaiku pergi untuk selamanya dan bagaimana dunia menuduh, bahkan menyudutkan diriku atas kematian mereka. Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan pada semua rasa sakit ini? Haruskah aku pergi bersama mereka?_

Hatinya begitu sesak dihantam oleh ribuan rasa pilu yang bercampur dengan rasa bersalahnya. Ia mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan perlahan, kemudian ia mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan begitu dalam. Sebelum berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo

“Aku telah berjanji dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku untukmu. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu selamanya”

Jongin terdiam cukup lama sembari memandangi Kyungsoo, seorang yang sangat ia cintai dan seseorang yang memiliki status lebih dari sekedar pasiennya. 

Waktunya terbuang dengan begitu indah bagi Jongin, karena dihabiskan untuk memandangi wajah elok milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo perlahan membuka matanya, Jongin masih tetap memandang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam memandang Jongin, jantungnya berdebar dengan begitu cepat. Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya saling terdiam, menyelami tatapan mendalam antara mereka berdua. 

Kyungsoo merasa seperti _deja vu_ dan pernah melihat tatapan itu, namun sekeras apapun Kyungsoo mencoba mengingatnya malah membuat otaknya memberikan gambaran yang menyakitkan dan suara gemuruh yang membuatnya pening. 

Jongin frustasi dengan tatapan Kyungsoo yang begitu indah baginya, ia berujar dengan bahasa isyarat membentuk kalimat yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo diam terpaku

_“Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo”_

Kyungsoo masih diam mencerna setiap kata yang ia lihat. Namun sebelum ia menjawab perkataan Jongin, bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh ciuman dari Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak membalas ciuman Jongin untuk beberapa saat. Namun saat ciuman itu memanas Kyungsoo mulai membalasnya, mengikuti alur permainan dari pihak dominan. Perlahan ciuman itu turun menuju leher Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangannya untuk menekan tengkuk Jongin. Kyungsoo berusaha menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan suara desahannya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah merasa sangat terangsang. Mereka melupakan akal sehat yang mereka punya demi memuaskan hasrat dalam diri mereka. Entah bagaimana dapat terjadi, namun saat ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama sudah menanggalkan pakaian mereka dan menunjukan bentuk tubuh keduanya. Jongin yang berada di atas, memandang Kyungsoo yang berada di bawahnya dengan tatapan yang sayu, tersirat nafsu yang besar. Kyungsoo juga merasakan hal yang sama, tatapan Jongin hanya membuat suhu tubuhnya semakin panas. Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali mencium dan melumat bibir satu sama lain. 

Ciuman Jongin perlahan turun menjelajahi tubuh mulus berwarna putih susu milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan setiap desahan yang keluar. Perlahan Jongin membuka paha Kyungsoo dan memulai penyatuan keduannya. Jongin mencoba menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mampu memejamkan matanya merasakan rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Kyungsoo berusaha menahan setiap suara maksiat dari dalam dirinya. Mereka saling melampiaskan perasaan yang terpendam dalam bercinta, merasakan setiap perasaan berbeda yang bercampur menjadi satu. Mereka melakukannya selama 2 jam untuk dapat mencapai kepuasaan. Keduanya berakhir dengan rasa lelah dan tertidur di atas bangsal yang sempit dengan saling memeluk. 

Kyungsoo terbangun lebih dulu dan menatap Jongin yang memeluknya. Wajahnya memerah ketika ia mengingat kegiatan bercintanya dengan Jongin. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak asing dengan semua perasaan ini. Mata Kyungsoo menjelajahi tubuh Jongin, kemudian pandangannya menuju pada lengan kanan Jongin, disana terdapat sebuah luka jahit. Kyungsoo menyentuh luka itu, mengakibatkan Jongin terbangun dan melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangannya karena merasa sungkan. Kemudian Jongin berujar dengan bahasa isyarat,

“ _Aku mendapatkan luka ini di hari yang paling indah dalam hidupku”_

Jongin berujar dengan menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan sangat dalam. Kyungsoo hanya mampu terdiam ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Kyungsoo mengingat apa yang Jongin ucapkan sebelum ia bergelung dengan hasrat mereka di atas bangsal. 

"Dokter Kim, apa kau mencintaiku? Aku hanya pasienmu yang memiliki gangguan jiwa"

Kyungsoo berujar sembari melihat Jongin yang bangun dari atas bangsalnya dan mulai memakai bajunya kembali. Kyungsoo masih diam di tempatnya karena ia belum dapat memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dia dengan sang dokter. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang terduduk di atas bangsal dengan menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut yang tipis,

_"Jawabannya ada pada memorimu yang hilang dan aku tak ingin memaksamu untuk mengingatnya. Tapi aku juga tak ingin menunggunya terlalu lama karena itu sangat menyiksa diriku saat melihat dirimu sendirian menanggung semua masalah"_

Jongin keluar dari ruangan itu dan menyisakan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam. Perlahan air matanya turun dari pipi Kyungsoo ketika ia melihat Jongin keluar dari pintu itu dan menguncinya kembali.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan tertatih menahan segala rasa sakit menuju kamar mandi di sudut ruangannya. Saat membersihkan dirinya ia kembali menangis dalam diam, pandangannya berhias pilu karena hatinya begitu sendu. Ia tahu ada memori yang hilang dalam hidupnya tapi Kyungsoo tak dapat mengingat kejadian di hidupnya selain kejadian trauma dan kesedihannya. 

Saat Kyungsoo kembali pada bangsalnya ia melihat sebuah kalung dengan dua cincin di atas bangsalnya. Ia mengambil kalung itu dan ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kedua cincin itu terukir namanya dan Jongin. Tangan Kyungsoo gemetar dengan sangat hebat. Ia menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. 

Tiba-tiba kepalanya menjadi pening dan memberikan gambaran jelas seorang pria berdiri di sampingnya di atas altar pernikahan. Kemudian ia melihat pria lain yang berlari masuk kedalam gedung itu dan berusaha menggagalkan pernikahannya. Semua begitu Jelas, Kyungsoo kehabisan kata-katanya dan air mata enggan untuk turun. Kyungsoo hanya mampu terpaku dengan ingatan masa lalunya yang telah kembali. Melengkapi setiap jawaban dari pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Ia menggenggam kalung itu dengan sangat kuat. Menunggu hari dimana ia akan bertemu dengan Jongin, seorang yang telah berjanji untuk menemaninya seumur hidup dengan segenap jiwa dan raga.

#KFFdiRumahAja

  * **Missing Parts**



Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk menghadapi kenyataan dalam hidupnya. Semua bagian yang hilang dalam hidupnya telah terbentuk dengan sempurna, bagian itu mampu menekan semua rasa depresi, trauma, dan kekecewaan dalam dirinya. Ia sudah siap untuk bertemu bagian yang hilang dalam hidupnya yaitu Jongin. Kyungsoo menggenggam dengan erat kalung yang membawanya pada bagiannya yang hilang. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

_Jongin adalah seorang psikiater yang juga merupakan sahabat dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memang merencanakan untuk menikah, namun keluarga Chanyeol menentangnya karena menganggap Kyungsoo tidak layak bersanding dengan Chanyeol, keluarga Chanyeol menganggap Kyungsoo hanya sebagai pasien dari Chanyeol. Bahkan setelah hari itu ia tidak pernah bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol karena selalu dihalangi oleh keluarganya. Hubungan mereka pupus begitu saja, Kyungsoo menjadi tertekan dan depresi. Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo sering datang untuk berkonsultasi atau sekedar cerita masalahnya dengan Jongin._

_Bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo begitu indah untuk menjadi miliknya dan mampu membuatnya jatuh hati di setiap tarikan nafasnya. Tapi Jongin berusaha mengubur semua perasaan itu karena sadar Kyungsoo milik sahabatnya. Namun saat Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tak lagi menjadi milik sahabatnya, perasaan yang terkubur jauh dalam relung hati, bangkit dalam dirinya membawa harapan untuk dapat memiliki Kyungsoo seutuhnya._

_Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk bagkit dari depresinya. Perlahan Kyungsoo mampu bangkit dari depresinya dan menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang dosen. Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga semakin dekat, pertemuan mereka semakin intens dan membuat keduanya saling jatuh cinta hingga memutuskan untuk menikah._

_Pada hari pernikahannya yang diselenggarakan secara tertutup dan hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa kerabat terdekat. Saat Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada di atas altar seusai mengucap janji dan akan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka, Chanyeol datang untuk yang pertama kalinya di hadapan Kyungsoo, ia berusaha untuk menghentikan pernikahannya namun ia sudah sangat terlambat. Ia mengancam dengan sebuah bom rakitan yang ia letakan di atas altar tersebut. Semua hadirin yang melihat kejadian itu berhamburan keluar gedung._

_"Jongin, kau berkhianat denganku. Mengapa kau merebut Kyungsoo dariku?!?!?!"_

_Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin dan memegang pundaknya dengan genggaman yang sangat kuat._

_"Jika Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjadi miliku dia juga tidak bisa menjadi milik orang lain!!!"_

_Chanyeol berteriak tepat di hadapan wajah Jongin. Jongin tak mampu menjawab, lidahnya begitu kelu untuk sedakar mengucapkan sebuah kata, ia melihat wajah sahabatnya yang sangat berantakan dan dihiasi oleh kekecewaan yang mendalam._

_Kyungsoo mencoba memisahkan Chanyeol dari Jongin. Setelah berhasil memisahkan, Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sendu_

_"Chanyeol, bukan Jongin yang merebut. Kau yang melepaskanku, kau menyerah begitu saja. Kau sudah sangat terlambat Chanyeol"_

_Chanyeol mundur dengan perlahan, ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin di atas altar sembari meneteskan air matanya. Begitu perih dan sesak dalam dadanya saat melihat orang yang ia cintai bersanding dengan sahabatnya sendiri di atas altar dan mengucapkan janji. Tiba-tiba dengan tangan yang gemetar Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah pistol. Tubuh Kyungsoo meremang di tempat. Pistol itu kembali mengingatkan trauma dalam dirinya. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat gusar dengan tubuh yang gemetaran langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke dalam dekapannya untuk menghalangi pandangan Kyungsoo dari Chanyeol sembari membisikan kata-kata yang dapat menenangkan Kyungsoo._

_Chanyeol melihat Jongin yang memeluk Kyungsoo langsung mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat Chanyeol langsung melepaskan dekapan Jongin dan berujar dengan suara yang gemetar,_

_"Jangan...lakukan... apapun yang bisa melukai kita Chanyeol. Aku tau kau terluka dan aku sama terlukanya dengan dirimu"_

_Jongin berusaha mendekatkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol secara perlahan,_

_"Ingatlah Chanyeol, kau yang membantu Kyungsoo keluar dari traumanya. Kalau kau seperti ini, kau dapat mengingatkannya kembali"_

_Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat dan hal itu dimanfaatkan Jongin untuk merebut pistol dalam genggaman Chanyeol. Namun naas, pistol itu mengenai Lengan kanan Jongin. Setelah melihat darah yang mengalir di lengan kanan Jongin, Chanyeol seolah tersadar ia melepaskan pistol itu. Kyungsoo diam mematung dan menghampiri Jongin yang terduduk dengan darah yang mengalir bebas pada lengan kanannya dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Kemudian, Ia melihat sebuah pistol di dekatnya. Memori pahit dan menyakitkan dalam ingatan Kyungsoo kembali hadir, bahkan beberapa bisikan aneh dalam kepalanya mulai bermunculan kembali._

_"Dia pembunuh"_

_"Bunuh dia"_

_"Dia bahkan melukai suamimu"_

_"Bunuh dia"_

_"Bunuh dia"_

_"Hukum dia"_

_"Dia bersalah"_

_"Bunuh dia"_

_Kyungsoo berteriak histeris dan menekan tangannya dengan sangat kuat sebelum akhirnya mengambil pistol itu dan menembaknya ke arah Chanyeol yang masih diam terpaku di tempatnya. Tembakan itu mengenai bahu kiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo yang berapi-api, kemudian ia melihat bahu kirinya yang berdarah. Kemudian Kyungsoo menembakan kembali peluru tersebut dan mengenai paha kiri Chanyeol. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jongin datang memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan berusaha merebut pistol itu. Ketika ia berhasil merebut pistol itu, ia melihat sahabatnya yang jatuh dengan luka dan darah yang mengalir di bahu dan pahanya. Kemudian pandangan Jongin beralih pada bom rakitan di atas altar waktunya hanya tersisa 1 menit. Jongin menyeret Kyungsoo yang masih memberontak ke luar gedung, namun Kyungsoo tak berhenti memberontak membuat Jongin frustasi sebelum akhirnya berteriak,_

_"SADARLAH KYUNGSOO, CHANYEOL SUDAH TERLUKA BEGITU PARAH. APA KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUHNYA SAMA SEPERTI PEMBUNUH HYUNGMU?!?!?"_

_Tubuh Kyungsoo melunglai ketika mendengar apa yang Jongin ucapkan. Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh begitu saja dan Kyungsoo mematung di tempatnya. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Jongin untuk menarik Kyungsoo keluar gedung. Saat berhasil mencapai luar gedung, Kyungsoo kembali memberontak dan berteriak,_

_"Chanyeol!!! Aku melukainya, aku harus menolongnya"_

_Kyungsoo lepas dari genggaman Jongin dan berlari masuk ke dalam gedung. Saat Jongin ingin menyusul Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan yang tidak begitu keras, namun ledakan itu mampu membuat tubuh Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol terpental dan tak sadarkan diri._

#KFFdiRumahAja

_Jongin mendapatkan jahitan di lengan kanannya. Beruntung peluru tersebut tidak mengenai lengan Jongin dengan begitu dalam. Jongin begitu khawatir dengan keadaan suami dan sahabatnya tersebut. Ia menuju ruangan ICU dan melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang terbaring lemah. Sang dokter yang menangani mengajaknya ke ruangannya untuk membicarakan keadaan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol._

_"Saya turut berduka cita untuk kejadian yang menimpa anda, Dokter Kim"_

_Sang dokter berujar lebih dulu. Jongin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum,_

_"Terimakasih Dokter Lee. Bagaimana keadaan suami dan sahabat saya?"_

_Jongin berujar dengan penuh harap._

_"Kyungsoo mengalami luka bakar ringan dan benturan keras di kepalanya. Mungkin ada beberapa saraf di otak yang terganggu fungsinya. Kita belum bisa memastikannya lebih lanjut sampai ia tersadar. Keadaan Kyungsoo sudah stabil sehingga bisa dipindahkan dari ruang ICU"_

_"Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"_

_"Ia mengalami luka bakar yang cukup serius, beberapa luka tembak yang cukup dalam dan benturan ringan di kepalanya. Chanyeol saat ini masih dalam keadaan koma dan harus dipantau keadaanya di ruang ICU"_

_Tiba-tiba seorang perawat masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan memberitahu keadaan Chanyeol. Jongin mengikuti sang dokter sampai di depan pintu ICU. Tak lama kemudian sang dokter keluar ruangan,_

_"Ia ingin bertemu denganmu"_

_Jongin masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang begitu lemah._

#KFFdiRumahAja

_Jongin datang ke pemakaman Chanyeol dengan rasa bersalah dan pilunya yang begitu parah. Ia baru dapat mengunjunginya setelah 7 hari setelah pemakamannya karena Jongin tak mampu untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian._

_Saat kembali ke rumah sakit dan ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Ia berpapasan dengan Dokter Lee yang mengajak Jongin berbicara di ruangannya_

_"Kyungsoo sudah sadar. Kuharap kau dapat menerima keadaannya. Kyungsoo kehilangan beberapa memorinya dan juga pendengarannya"_

_Jongin diam terpaku dan mencerna setiap ucapan yang terucap dari Dokter Lee. Dokter Lee kembali berujar,_

_"Kita tidak bisa memaksanya untuk mengingat memorinya yang hilang. Ia tidak mengingat apa yang telah terjadi dengannya. Sebagai seorang psikiater kau pasti lebih paham dengan apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus kau perbuat Dokter Kim"_

_Jongin masih terdiam tak mampu merespon setiap ucapan dari Dokter Lee tersebut. Kemudian Jongin pergi dari ruangan itu untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Tapi langkahnya menjadi berat ketika ia melihat Ibu dari Chanyeol yang tengah memaki Kyungsoo. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, Jongin begitu takut dengan kenyataan untuk menghadapi Kyungsoo. Hatinya begitu sakit ketika ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mengingat Chanyeol dan melupakan Jongin, suaminya._

_Jongin begitu pengecut untuk bertemu Kyungsoo secara langsung karena ia takut Kyungsoo akan semakin terluka dan traumanya semakin parah. Orang tua Chanyeol menuntut Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke penjara. Jongin berusaha untuk meringankan hukuman Kyungsoo dengan menjadi saksi ahli dan memberikan kesaksiannya dalam persidangan. Dan dari hasil persidangan Kyungsoo dinyatakan tidak dapat dihukum serta bebas dari semua tuntutan karena kejiwaannya terganggu. Hakim memutuskan Kyungsoo untuk menjalani perawatan di Rumah Sakit Jiwa sampai Ia dinyatakan pulih._

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tenang, kali ini sang perawat tidak membawanya ke ruangan konsultasi melainkan ke sebuah taman rumah sakit yang dihiasi banyak bunga dan pepohonan. Untuk yang pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mendapatkan kembali kebebasannya, merasakan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan helai rambutnya yang mulai memanjang, membawa beribu rasa yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata. 

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin tengah berdiri dekat sebuah bangku taman. Kyungsoo melihat sang perawat yang memberikan kode kepada dirinya untuk menghampiri Jongin. Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Jongin dan tepat saat Kyungsoo berada di hadapan Jongin ia berujar,

“Mengapa kau hanya diam Jongin” 

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sebelum berujar dengan bahasa isyarat,

_“Aku hanya membawa luka untukmu Kyungsoo”_

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengambil tangan Jongin kemudian meletakan Kalungnya. Kyungsoo melihat ke dalam mata Jongin

“Kau tidak pernah membawa luka untukku. Kau yang menyembuhkan lukaku Jongin. Walaupun aku tak bisa mengingatmu sebagai suamiku tapi aku kembali jatuh cinta padamu Jongin”

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke dalam dekapannya dan berujar dengan suara yang mungkin tak mampu untuk Kyungsoo dengar,

“Aku sangat mencintaimu Kyungsoo” 

Jongin melepaskan pelukan itu dan mengambil cincin dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo kemudian memakaikan cincin tersebut. Kemudian Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama, ia memakaikan Jongin cincinnya. Setelahnya Jongin berujar dengan bahasa isyarat,

_“Aku telah berjanji di hadapan Tuhan untuk selalu menjagamu Kyungsoo baik dalam keadaan susah, senang, sedih, maupun sakit. Dan kini aku akan kembali berjanji Kyungsoo, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku akan membantumu keluar dari trauma dan semua perasaan sedihmu. Aku mencintaimu”_

Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan ciumannya pada bibir suaminya itu. Ciuman itu lebih dari sekedar ciuman bagi kedua nya, ciuman itu merupakan janji kedua nya, untuk saling menjaga dan mencintai selamanya. 

**[END]**


End file.
